Kenshin's Problem
by Susan Ann
Summary: Kenshin has a problem. Who will help him solve it?


  
  


Standard Disclaimer: this is a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. These characters do not belong to me, unfortunately they belong to someone else. 

  
  


I hope that everyone enjoys this as I had fun writing it.

  
  
  
  


**Kenshin's Problem**

  
  
  
  


Kenshin had a problem. And he was hoping that if he asked the right person, his problem would be solved.

  
  


*******

  
  


"Yahiko do you think that my non-killing ideal is always the right thing for me?" Kenshin asked.

  
  


"Sure Kenshin what ever you say" said Yahiko as he wolfed down his breakfast. "I have to work at the Akabedo later today. Say Kenshin, are you all right?"

  
  


"Hai, I'm all right " he said quickly leaving the room.

  
  


***

  
  


"Kaoru-dono, may I ask you a question?" Kenshin asked. He found her out in the yard with an easel in front of her and a paint brush in her hand.

  
  


"Can I paint while we talk?" Kaoru said. She was thinking, her Grandfather had created some beautiful artwork and so could she. 

  
  


"Ok, do you think that my non-killing ideal is always the right thing for me?" he asked.

  
  


"Kenshin maybe you should get some rest, after all you have been doing a lot of work around here" Kaoru said.

  
  


"No I'm all right" he said as he quickly left the Dojo and walked toward town.

  
  


***

  
  


After talking with Kaoru, Kenshin was walking past the Akabeko. Tae just happened to be outside. 

  
  


"Kenshin?" Tae asked. He had just walked past her without seeing her.

  
  


"Oh Tae-dono, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." he said.

  
  


"Are you all right Kenshin?" she asked.

  
  


"Yes I am all right" he said then asked her "do you think my non-killing ideal is always the right thing for me?"

  
  


"I think that you should come in and have something to eat Kenshin" she said.

  
  


"Oh that's ok, I just ate" he said and quickly walked away.

  
  


***

  
  


Kenshin hesitantly opens the clinic door. "Megumi-dono?" he asks.

  
  


"Ken-san are you hurt. What did that racoon girl do to you?" she inquired.

  
  


"I need to ask you a question" he said.

  
  


"Ooooh come sit down here on the bed beside me" she giggled.

  
  


He sits down where she had patted the bed and asked "do you think my non-killing ideal is always the right thing for me?"

  
  


Startled by what he asked she said "I knew it, she hit you to hard this time. Let me give you a complete physical exam" delivering her famous fox laugh.

  
  


"No, I'm all right" he says as he quickly leaves the clinic.

  
  


*******

  
  


Sanosuke awoke to Kenshin's voice calling his name.

  
  


"Ok, Ok . . . I'm awake" Sano gruffly stated crawling out of bed. Opening the door, he lets Kenshin in.

  
  


"Sano I need to ask you a question" Kenshin said.

  
  


"Geez Kenshin, couldn't you wait until morning?" Sano sleepily replied. 

  
  


"But it is morning" Kenshin retorted.

  
  


"Oh I guess I overslept. What is your question?" he asked.

  
  


"Do you think my non-killing ideal is always the right thing for me?" Kenshin asks.

  
  


"Kenshin if you are having trouble with the little missy, just buy her a new ribbon" he advised "she'll be putty in your hands. Say I know it's early but would you like a drink, I know I could sure use one"

  
  


"No I'm all right" Kenshin said as he quickly slipped outside. 

  
  


***

  
  


Kenshin slowly walks down the street. He still didn't have an answer to his current problem. Everyone had listened to him and then ignored his question. 

  
  


Suddenly he found himself in front of the police station,

  
  


He cautiously walked into Saitoh's office.

  
  


"Why are YOU here?" Saitoh growled.

  
  


"I need to.. ah.. well... you see..um" stuttered Kenshin.

  
  


"Well what is it?" Saitoh asked. Kenshin was peaking his curiosity.

  
  


"Sorry to have bothered you" Kenshin said as he quickly left the office.

  
  


Saitoh decided to find out what was bothering the Battousai. So he followed him. Kenshin led him through the streets of Tokyo then to the back yard of the Kamiya Dojo.

  
  


As Saitoh rounds the corner of the building, he sees Kenshin running around trying to chase a rabbit out of his garden. He was yelling at the rabbit for eating his garden.

  
  


Saitoh just shakes his head.

  
  


Kenshin stops when he sees Saitoh leaning against the building smoking a cigarette.

  
  


"Just kill it" Saitoh said.

  
  


"I can't" replied Kenshin.

  
  


"Don't you remember our code, Aku, Soku, Zan" Saitoh demanded hoping that he would turn back into the Battousia so they could finish their fight.

  
  
  
  


Suddenly everyone that Kenshin had talked to today was there. They were all worried about his strange behavior. When they realized what the problem was, they each had their own solution.

  
  


Yahiko: I could call it names until it chases me and lead it out of the garden.

  
  


Kaoru: I could chase it until it collapsed.

  
  


Tae: I could feed it until it is so fat that it can't run any more.

  
  


Megumi: I could examine the poor thing and see if it needed medical attention.

  
  


Sanosuke: I could challenge it to a drinking game and get it drunk.

  
  


Everyone started talking at once then Susume and Ayame arrived. They looked at the rabbit and realized what the problem was. 

  
  


Kenshin noticed the girls looking at the rabbit.

  
  


Walking over to the gate, Ayame opened the gate and the rabbit quickly left solving the problem.


End file.
